Green To Green, Acquaintances To Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: You always need friends. Rated T for mentions of death and action violence. Friendship fluff at the end! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A story requested by Mimic-Me 101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blu belongs to Mimic-Me 101 and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Green To Green, Acquaintances To Friends**

Blu was busy working on another project, or rather, fixing a project. Blukic and Driba had somehow gotten the hovercraft's wires all mixed up and she was trying to undo the damage.

Again.

She sighed. She was a junior scientist under the two Galvans, but she wasn't really doing anything but fix their mistakes. She flipped her light blonde hair out of her light green eyes and looked at her clothes beneath her lab coat. She wore a pink button-up shirt, a white miniskirt, and light pink flats. At the age of fourteen, she was a scientific genius, thanks to a serum she had been injected with long ago by a mad man. She was fortunate that the only side effect so far was if she got too stressed out, she would collapse.

Now, she heard the lab doors open and in stepped Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. "Hey, Blu! You missed a great fight!" said Ben, showing off again.

She glared at him. "Unlike you, some of us have work to do and can't goof off like you can," she snapped as she went back to fixing the wiring.

"I'm a hero," Ben answered. "And you think I'm awesome."

Rook facepalmed and Blu didn't blame him. She used to think Ben was awesome and she still did a little, but his bragging was getting on her nerves. "You're just about fame. You know nothing about being a hero," she said. "But since you want to play hero, I've got some weapons to test and need you to go alien."

Ben scoffed a little. "Sure," he said and transformed to Chromastone. Blu wasted no time hitting him with the ray gun and the Crystalsapien absorbed the blasts, but then the Omnitrix timed out and Ben tried another alien. Blu didn't stop until all ten weapons had been tested. "Thank you, Ben," she said. "Come back tomorrow." The last line was said sweetly, making Ben scowl at her. Blu was sweet and innocent, but she was always so negative. She couldn't seem to stay positive.

Ben walked out of the lab with Rook walking beside him. "How come she can never say something positive for once?" Ben asked. "All she does is gripe and be negative. No wonder no one likes her."

"I like her," said Rook.

"Only because she hasn't asked you to be a guinea pig for her test subjects," said Ben.

"She's never asked me to be a guinea pig," said Rook, not understanding what Ben meant and the teen hero sighed.

"When someone says you're a guinea pig, it means you're a test subject," he said to the alien.

"Oh," said Rook. He was still getting used to some Earth expressions.

Meanwhile, Blu had just finished fixing the last weapon and was hoping to be done for the day, but Blukic and Driba had managed to damage some more machinery that they had been trying to fix and that left her to fix it. With a sigh, she got to work.

* * *

The next morning, Ben came earlier than usual since he figured Blu would want to start the tests early before he had to do patrol. He drank some coffee, which was a first for him and walked into her lab.

"Blu?" he called out, not seeing her. He was about to leave when he noticed her private office door was open. Deciding to close it, he went to do so and found her office scattered with files and papers. All of them were labeled thankfully, so Ben decided that since he had nothing better to do, he would take care of the files for her.

She had also made a list, so he followed it and finished everything in about two hours and Blu still hadn't come in. He was about to call her on the communications when he accidently bumped her computer mouse and her computer screen came on with a picture of her and a man in a wheelchair. She looked so happy in the picture. Ben's curiosity was piqued as he clicked on a file that said "Dedicated to Dad." He felt bad about snooping, but he was curious and decided he would confess to her later.

Ben was amazed at the pictures he saw and noticed how Blu had written little notes under the pictures about her travels and then he noticed a paper entry form and clicked on it. A journal-like entry came up and he read it.

_June 5, 2000,_

_My father is very ill once more. It seems no matter what we do, the sickness keeps coming back and gets worse every time. I'm nearly at the end of my rope and I believe my mother is too._

_June 6, 2000,_

_Not much has changed. The doctors have told us that there is no hope and that he will die soon. I can't let that happen. I have to help him. My knowledge of medicine should help me._

_June 8, 2000,_

_The medicine didn't work, although I tried. He is fading fast. I don't want to lose him. He's my only Dad. What can I do? There has to be a way._

Ben could feel Blu's emotions in the entries. Her dad had been sick? That would definitely put strain on someone. He noticed one more entry and read it, feeling like a jerk for how he acted around her when he read her last and final entry.

_June 18, 2000,_

_My father died today. I have to find a job now. My mother kicked me out as she was grieving and then she went out. I don't know where she went, but I'm packing up and moving. Surely there is some place that can hire me. I have to find something to bring in money._

_Later that day…,_

_A strange organization hired me right on the spot to my surprise. I only hope I can do it right. And Ben Tennyson is here. If only he understood what it means to be a hero, like my beloved father did._

Ben leaned back in surprise. Blu's Dad died? Well, that explained why she almost never smiled. He now felt like a real jerk and decided to make it up to her.

Blu stumbled into her lab to the couch she had set up there. She was so tired from working on those blasted machines all night. She now lay down and decided to take a nap. She'd feel better after a few hours.

Ben heard her come in and saw her stumble to the couch, looking like someone had just run her through a tough obstacle course. Seeing her fall asleep, he kindly covered her with a blanket and went on patrol, leaving a note for her.

* * *

Blu woke up around lunchtime and found the blanket around her and then found Ben's note. She slightly smiled and decided she could forgive Ben for looking into her files, but she was also grateful that he had filed the other files. She'd have to thank him for that later.

Now, she got up and finished up some projects and Ben soon came in, looking unhappy. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why do Blukic and Driba always argue and I end up getting hurt?" he asked as he plopped down on her exam table that she had set up in case someone was injured and the medical bay was full. She saw his slightly smoking shirt and just shook her head.

"I've been asking myself that same question ever since I started here," she said to him. "By the way, I forgive you."

"Yeah, about that," said Ben. "That really wasn't my business, but I understand that you're still grieving."

Blu sighed and nodded as she handed him a towel, which he accepted as he managed to wipe his slightly smoking shirt clean again, with no scorch marks, surprisingly.

"Only time can help when a loved one dies," she said, sighing again.

Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your dad was a great man," he said. "I met him once. He proudly served the Plumbers and never gave up. I can pretty much see that same 'never-give-up' spirit in you."

Blu smiled and placed her hand on Ben's hand. "Thanks," she said. "That means a lot."

Ben smiled. "How about you join Rook and I for smoothies and chili fries after patrol?" he asked.

Blu smiled again. "Sure, what time?"

Ben smiled again. "We'll pick you up around four. That's when our patrol ends," he said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. And thanks again, Ben. You're a good friend," said Blu, turning back to her work.

"You're a good friend too, Blu," Ben said honestly as he headed off to find Rook to go on patrol and Blu got back to work on her projects.

It was amazing how something could help two people understand each other better and make them go from acquaintances to good friends.

Besides, it's better to have friends instead of acquaintances when you need friendship the most.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
